Unexpected power
by The fox'es wolf
Summary: A Seal was weaked on the day the Kyuubi was sealed, putting more then just the demon in a certain blond infant, will this change his future? Powerful naruto, Slight bashing at times where its warrented
1. Chapter 1

Ok, This is a new story, hopefully with a better plot,

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto, nor the various other animes that might have an idea or two edited from it to fit into my story. this is purely fan-made.

Hundreds of years pass, and many things are forgotten, But somethings might be uncovered from the past, while others...will uncover themselfs.

Of these things their are Dark and evil and light and pure, Holding more power then the famous ninja said to have the sages eyes, But only because of their combined power, The story of three lords, seeking to make themselfs one with their god to serve him or her, they foolishly left behind their bodies while their souls departed, the empty husks over time gaining the ability to think, and free-will.

These empty husks would also slowly gain power over the years, until one day all three were killed, their power sealed away, locked deep in a city hidden in a forest, hidden in the leafs, and thats where our story picks up, on the day of a certain seals breaking.

(7 Years later, Kyuubi attack)

All the ninjas of Konoha were at the ready, having little time to prepare for the battle ahead, their fealless leader, the fourth hokage, Standing at the front lines. The full moon lighting the area dimly.

As the nine-tailes beast attacked the village, it was driven back to an area a few miles away from the village to reduce death of citizens, many ninjas casting nin-jutsus of various elements only for their attacks to be batted away like flys, and sent flying by a tail, or ripped in half by a clawed paw.

Finally, The strong leader, standing on a summon of his, Stood before said demon, a stand-off, the demons tails lashing out behind it, tearing the forest apart slowly just from being near it, the Blond man would begin to do a complex set of hand signs, before finally a blinding light would engulf the two momentairly, then the beast would be gone, replaced with the smoking remains of a crator.

Sadly, the man was not well, his skin begin to pale, as his summon dispursed, his summoner no longer having enough chakra to keep him in this plane.

The mans body would be found by his mentor, which would then do as they had planned, taking the sealed scroll to a newborn child,the fourths new-born child, and begin to transfer the monster into the infant.

As the seal faded to black and finally away the new-born finally went to sleep, whisker marks appearing on his cheeks, and all around the town cheers would be heard as the fact they had won finally sunk in...

But what no one knew was, when that flash had gone off, it had releashed a very different kind of chakra, mixed with the demons and the chakra of a death-gods and humans, weaking a certain seal to let three souls out into the night, which were pulled into the new seal, then transfered into the body of a new-born...

OK. What did you think? I think this has a much better plot, should i make this into an actual story, or just stick to reading and reviewing?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. Seems this story is liked, enough for me to go on.

And i think putting disclaimers after the first chapter is useless, as the first already stated its not going to be sold for profit, or other intentions other then a fanfiction.

(7 Years later)

A young boy by the name of naruto is currently enjoying one of the few moments he has with his father figure, the third hokage.

Today was his birthday, also the day the kyuubi had been sealed, or killed, as known by the younger generation. Usually, this day was filled with pain for the boy, but, no one dared show their dislike on the days he was with the third.

The third took this day off, having finished all his paperwork, much to his delight, before the 7th of october. The day naruto always had the hardest.

Taking him around town, he had taken him to various locations of entertainment, and finally decided to end the day with a warm meal. Taking naruto to the nearest restuarnt.

When entering the shop the thirds nose meet the smell of cooked ramen, clearly of a high quality because his mouth watered slightly after a whole day of almost no resting to eat, he smiled as he watched what he felt to be his grandson jump into a chair, and wait with a patience almost unseen in boys his age.

Sitting down in ordering two bowls of miso ramen, it warmed his heart when the shop keepers didnt give the boy any signs of hatred like some of the village, While most thought he didnt notice, he did, He just didnt have the power to stop them all the time.

After the meal, which the boy had made longer, by wanting more, and more, and still more ramen, making the old-man feel sorry for his wallet for its loss of yen that day. (Im going with yen as their money type...type...whatever it is) Walking him home to make sure he's safe, and hanging around the old, falling apart apartment.

Laying the boy in bed he finally departed to go to his own home, locking the door behind him, and hoping the boy would sleep peacefully for the night, he shunshinned to his house, leaving in a spiral of dark leaves.

Sadly, his wish would not be granted.

Within the next hour, a group of drunks took it as their duty to kill the "Demon child", and broke into his apartment, which, would someday be very dangerous to do, but for now, it was easy.

(Narutos Pov)

I fell asleep happy that night, only to be woken up with a sound i dreaded, the sound of a wood door falling down, and a man curseing the words "Demon" and "Scum" about how he hurt his hand on my front door.

I closed my eyes and hoped that hiding under the bed would make them go away, but just incase i grabbed a kunai from my nightstand, before hiding in the dark space under my bed. Biting my lip as my bedroom door was broken down, it noting being needed as it didnt have a lock, but it always happened.

They of course ripped the blankets and sheets off my bed first, before tearing the rest of the room apart, finally lifting the bed, i jumped out, instinct making me cut the mans leg, the male falling back in pain, curseing again, then two other males kicked me down stepping on my wrist i yelled in pain, dropping the kunai the men began to beat me, and i curled up just wanting it to end.

Finally the kicks subsided, i slowly opened one eye, peering up at them, my body throbbing in pain, i saw one of the men smirk, and knew he had came up with something to put me in even more pain.

"Why dont we finish you off, demon?" the man said, and i blinked, then tried to crawl away as the man picked up the dropped kunai, and grabbed my hair, holding me up. And as he put the blade to my neck, i began to feel a little...warm.

(General point of view)

The men smirked, feeling gleeful as they prepared to finish the demon brat, and put the blade to the boys neck, and as they watched their "Leader" for the night, begin to push his arm forward to cut the boys neck open, they saw him move, then suddenly the man stopped and as they watched, the back of the mans skull was suddenly forced open, his brain exploding out the back of his head, as a small, hardly bigger then a pen, crimson looking shape slowly let the body drop.

The men watched in horror as the body dropped, and looked towards the demon, to his head head tilted to the side, the small nick on his neck bleeding more then it should, glowing a deep red, the blood suddenly, as if it had a mind of its own, shot towards the other two men, splitting in half on the way their and removing their heads cleanly, the blood of their bodies being collected and moved to heal the boys small wounds and bruises.

While in the boys mind..

(Back to naruto)

The boy closed his eyes as he felt the blade start cutting into his throat, only to blink them open as he heard the dripping of water, opening his eyes to find himself floating in water, he sat up, standing and looking around.

Moving down the hall he looked into many empty corridors, finally coming to one with a Huge cage at the other end, along with three doors placed at the sides and above the cage, all having a set of stairs leading to the floor of the room, stepping up onto a platform out of the water, he crossed the path to the cage, getting closer to it.

Then all of a sudden he would need to jump back as claws bounced off a red barrior, and a loud growl would ripple through the room, causing the boy to shake in fear, only to jump and scream as a hand decended onto his shoulder.

The boy would look up into a mans face, having normal eyes,well...sorta...The mans pupils were red, not in a bloodline way, just the normal coloring... and his hair was a dark red, almost darker then the night, his skin a contrast to that by being as pale as the moon.

"So...Your the host that has so kindly let my soul live in his body?" Naruto would blink, not understanding .

"What do you mean, Host?" To which the man would chuckle, and walk a few feet away, turning and falling back, only for a seat to rip its self out of the ground and catch him, Almost as if the man should never have to honor the floor with his rear end.

"Naruto...poor innocent naruto, Having lived a life not even i would comdeem a enemy too"..."I, along with two others and that little fox in the cage, are what you would called, sealed, inside of you, what i would estimate to be around six or seven years ago."

The man would blink, closeing his eyes for a moment as if in thought, while i replyed "Sealed?...Inside me?". This would make the man smile before reopening those striking red eyes of his, meeting mine as if looking into my very being, making me squirm a little where i stood.

"Yes, I am Leo, A lord of...A Dark Art, if you wish to call it that...i was sealed long ago, my body destroyed while my soul was binded in words and magic...though you call your weaker verison chakra..i call my kind of magic soul element, And tonight i have come to give you a gift, as you have suffered more then i knew a pitiful mortal could"

Naruto would blink, even his childlike innocence feeling something...off, about this man. And replyed "What kind of gift?"

"I give the gift of the water element, complete control over it,...and even, at greater levels..the ability to completely control humans...since most humans are ninety-five percent water...or...blood" at the last part, the man licks his lips, his eyes far off, making the boy shrink back again.

"If i dont want this gift...what will you do?"

The man would reset his focus on me, smiling warmly, "That would offend me naruto...I have never gave this kind of gift before...and not ask for something in return."

Naruto couldnt help but feel suddenly...less of afraid of the man, the warm smile and tone change swaying his will to comply. "Fine...but how will i know i have this power for real?"

The mans smile suddenly turned dark, twisted, even to a child like naruto. "Well,...your get a small mark on the side of your risks, they will look like two triangles on either side of them, the other..lords...gifts will fill them in, until their a full tattoo, but until they appear...well...you shouldnt have a hard time believeing it. "

And with that, naruto was sent flying back, smashing through the cage door of the foxes, the cage shattering like glass as he was forced back to reality, eyes refocusing, he noticed a pillar of blood jutting out of his neck, split into many smaller spikes, inpaleing three men, and pulseing as the men slowly shrunk, as if being sucked into the crimson spikes, till only their cloths and bones where left.

Finally the blood, like a tape measure just realised, zipped back into his neck, the small nick on his neck closeing as naruto fell down to his knees, passing out from the strain on his body from doing that, and the strain on his mind from seeing it.

Alright. No, Naruto is not going to become any supernatural being like a vampire or lycan. But he will get a slight...bloodlust to go along with his new power.

Please read and review, i would like a bit of feed back on how you like the plot, and if i need to do anything to make this better.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright chapter three. Even if im not getting reviews its a long weekend for me, so i can freely add to my story at my own pace.

Even though i dont get alot of reviews, i thank those that sent one in.

The next day Naruto woke up in a hospital bed, His body completely healed, so he wasnt sure why he was their till sarotobi opened to door to his room, probably the nurse alerting him that he had woke up.

"Naruto, what happened?" i just gave the old man a tired look and replyed as usual" Nothing..."

"Naruto...there was three decapitated men and one completely unharmed boy in your room, i would like to know if anyone helped you..." said the man, clearly not thinking the boy had the ability to take on three drunks.

"I dont know...They came in...beat me up...and tried to kill me..i blacked out...then they were dead..." he replied, giving the best anwser he could at the moment.

Saritobi would blink, then begin to think about the chance of a fellow ninja helping the kid, thinking that must be it he sighed then smiled" Well, whenever your ready to leave we can get your cloths ready...well...we can go get new ones..."

Naruto would then toss the blanket aside as if it caught on fire and jump out of the bed, tossing a thumbs up towards his father-figure," Im always ready, believe it!" (Yes, this will be stopped soon...)

Arriving at a store later, naruto and the third walk into the best ninja cloths shop in town, usually this place refused service to anyone besides the nobles of ninja clans, like the hyuga main branch, or Sasuke uchiha, as everyone believed he would become a great ninja, just like his brother...except for the slaughtering a whole clan part.

Going through the isles the third almost expected naruto to take the first orange thing he saw and be done with it, but he was being different this time, mostly hanging in around the darker colors, mostly black and dark blue, even some crimson reds, almost completely avoiding the orange, with a patience of a very older person in his eyes, which was gone before he could process it.

Picking out a simple black-t and ninja shorts, with a backpocket for scrolls, and a set of traditional ninja garb, where it covered almost all of their body. Along with some casual cloths any normal child his age would pick, sarutobi silently paid for it then put it in a scroll, making a note to himself to let it out when they got back to his home.

Naruto smiled as they exited the shop, looking up at the third "Hey, old-man, Do you think we can train a little today?" to which the old man let out a weary sigh and shook his head. "No, naruto, i have work to do, i just came to buy you cloths and see you off for the day."

This made naruto look down for a moment, then look back up with a big smile on his face "Alright old-man, but i say your just afraid ill kick your butt!" Now that made the old man chuckle and with a few more conversations on the way,they finally made it to his apartment complex.

"Alright naruto, Now, remember our last training session?"

Naruto would think a moment before nodding, and putting his hands together in the ram symbol. "Yep old-man"

Saritobi would nod, before biting his thumb and putting it the scroll, taking a kunai and slitting the boys thumb it placed it over the blood of his own mark, transfering the blood signture to that of the boys.

"Alright, any time you need cloths or need to put them away, put them on this scroll, or open it, and channel chakra through it."

Naruto would nod, smiling and thanking him before slipping the scroll in a place the villagers would never think to look, in a lone, broken vase on his gray coffee table.

Picking up a set of kunai he had gotten last year as a gift from the hokage, along with a long lecture and example of how to use it, he sets up targets on his wall, usually dart targets worked best if you didnt have anything else.

Taking aim he quickly moved his arm down to his kunai holster, looping it around one of his fingers and pulling it out, only for it to spin around his finger and fall off into the floor, making the boy sigh.

Thus he worked all day on drawing it, until he could draw at least three without them falling, and two for a quick throw.

Finally worn out from training he went to bed closeing his eyes and drifting off.

Sometime during the night, his dreams shifted till he was once again in that sewer, only this time the water hight was higher. Walking back to the same platform as yesterday he saw a bit of a change in the room.

First of all, their was a couch of what looked to be a very fine black fabric, if only it didnt pulse every so often, and the walls of the room where white and gold around the cage, while the rest was black, clearly changed to suit the one sitting in the middle of the room, his eyes closed as if taking a nap.

Naruto quickly closed the distance, stopping when a stone chair ripped its self from the ground a few feet across from leo, taking the seat he waited til the mans eyes opened.

"I see i was able to get your attention again, Na-ru-to." As he said this the man had a playful light in his crimson eyes. "I though you would like to know that i am going to transfer my powers to you today, when you wake up your have the tattoo, and from then on i will let you have a passieve ability that i will activate when i see fit."

"What ability?..." to which leo just sighed, as if the child was a nusciance when he asked that. "What else? the ability you saw last night, i call it The blood sickle. "

Naruto would gulp as memories of last night made their way into his head, making the boy shake in fear. To which Leo frowned, "Its kill or be killed kid, and i dont think any of us want to die, now do we? Who would be here to protect your third...And be the next hokage like you've always talked about."

Leo knew baiting the kid would work, and he stood up, wiping his face as he said "I guess so..." and Leo smiled. " Alright then, now then..lets get down to the Pros and cons of my abilites, which will probably be counteracted later."

"First of all, with me in your body keeping your blood count regulated at all times with my stores of almost...unlimited chakra to you...I can keep you from dieing from blood loss if its just a few holes here and their...but dont go getting blown up...But if its just a vital organ hit with something like a needle, or a kunai,..then your live."

"Second, Once you master the water element to a degree, you will be able to go down the path of controlling liquids of higher silica content, like i do with the blood sickle, being able to use any wounds you have as weapons with almost no need for chakra of your own."

"But the down side is, your more subjectable to being frozen if you use this near an ice user, as it makes your blood thin out, and lose density to be able to reach a longer distance...though you probably have no idea what im talking about.."

Naruto would blink, then rub his neck " I only got bits and pieces of that.." Leo would then sigh, and close his eyes, a small light forming over his hand, a scroll lowering to his palm.

"Here is a Blood-contract, With it i will be able to teach you here every day to get you ready for your first day at the ninja school of yours, I will no longer have a weak vessle."

Taking a moment naruto waited to be handed a pen, then leo said "Blood, you sign it in blood" then naruto nodded, biting his thumb and putting his name on the scroll.

Leo would then smirk, raising a hand up "Then let the training begin"

Alright, well, heres the next chapter, blah blah blah, ect ect ect


	4. Chapter 4

-Cracks knuckles- Ok, lets get this chapter underway, Now then, First off, i'd like to thank those that reviewed, more so the ones that gave feedback on how i could improve my writing, but nonetheless thank you. In this chapter you might notice a change in narutos personality, Which will occour each time he signs the contract from a Dark lord. It will probably be easy to guess that he'll have a thing for blood.

Thoughts: _Hm..._

Speech: "Hm..."

Lord/Demon: '**Hm...'**

(four years later) [Canon age will be correct...mostly...in my story.]

_'So...this is it,...First day at the ninja academy..." _Thought naruto as he peered at the class room door, Holding up his note that said his class number, shrugging and eager to get the day started he walked through the open wooden door.

Entering the class room he noticed that already their was a good deal of conversation, some of the children probably already knowing one or two of their classmates.

But, Looking over the class room, he noticed that their were a few not saying anything at all, sleeping, or even eatting.

First off was a male that fit every term of the word emo, Black hair, black cloths, and total ignorance to the few girls around him swooning...making naruto think "_Ok...Does he have a hearing problem?"_ Secondly, There was a rather...Chubby, being the polite word, child, munching away at a bag of being the kid head down on his arms asleep in the back row.

Sighing to himself naruto climbed up the small steps to the back row, sitting next to a dark haired female that had her head down and was poking her fingers together.

(Classes point of view -Those that noticed at the time-)

A pale eyed young female would be glancing around the class room, staying out of all the fuss and noise the students were making, remaining quietly to herself, Thats why she noticed -Him- When he walked into the class room.

He had brightest blond hair she had ever seen, tanned skin, and was wearing a short sleeved black shirt along with a pair of dark blue pants, being slightly baggy and having many pockets, probably good for carrying many things at once.

And when he lifted his head to glance around the room she saw three small lines on each cheek, as if he had whiskers, of course, these faded from memory as she saw his eyes, the deepest ocean blue she had ever seen, looking down as a blush heated her cheeks, poking her fingers together, not noticeing him come up and sit next to her.

(Back to main character)

Naruto kicked up his feet,letting them rest on the desk as he waited for the teacher to arrive, his black boots making a soft thud on the desk, releashing a yawn from his mouth he grumbled about the noise to himself.

(And Class)

Sakura Haruno

Didnt notice the new comer as she was focused on what most the girls had already drawn their attention too, The last uchiha. Sasuke.

Now, Most girls found his silence or his rank as the last of a clan alluring, But sakura simply liked him because, if she was honest, she would say she only liked him because of Ino, her rival did. (for now, as i dont really like her pairing with naruto, even if some of the stories do have a great plot.)

Ino yamanaka

Being seated next to her crush she had indeed noticed the newcomer but didnt spare a glance, as her eyes only had a focus for the brooding uchiha, having heard of him before the academy, and all the rumors were true.

Finally after another thirty minutes of waiting the teacher arrived, this, nearly all the students noticed, and most of the girls grumbled as they took their seats, not longer being able to fight for the seat next to sasuke that sakura had won in the end.

"Alright class, I am Iruka sensei and i will be your instructor for the next year. It is nice to meet you. Now then, lets start by getting to know everyones names." Thus, he pointed at the front row, getting the names of all the students, including the kid snarfing down chips.

Then the next row, getting all the names from said row. Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, And sasuke uchiha being the most noticeable.

Then the next row, the only noteable names being that of: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and after waking him up, Shikamaru Nara.

After a few hours of getting to know a brief history of the ninja world they were all filed into a room.

"Alright class, Before we end the day, we will have a brief sparing match to see where our students stand in. We will have these once a week twice a month." Iruka said, glancing around his students he asked "Any questions?" To which their was none.

"Alright, then lets begin" After a few matchs between some students it was time for Sasuke to be placed in a match, calling out the second name, Naruto also stepped forward onto the raised sparing mat.

Almost none of the girls spared a glance towards naruto, and most of the guys already heard many rumors about sasuke, so they all thought the blonde would lose easily, but they would be surprised.

Sasuke smirked, Taking a combat stance, not setting up the defenses of the stance, his ego clearly letting him think along with the crowd.

Naruto also took a combat stance, but this one was a bit...different.

His combat stance had him in a crouch, legs bent slightly, one arm out and open, the other closed in a fist and lowered to his side. Both stood still while iruka said begin.

After a few moments sasuke sighed, and charged forward, bringing a fist to fire it forward, not useing full force or speed, expecting to knock him out without any effort.

Naruto waited till the last moment, then batted the arm aside, making the others eyes widen a bit, not expecting that, and certainly not expecting the hard knee to the gut, then kick to the side of the head, which had enough force to knock him off the matted platform.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Said iruka, also a bit stunned, as was the rest of the class, whispering amongst themselfs.

Naruto flashed a smile and thumbs up, before hopping off the side of the platform, walking back into the class room. thus, the rest of the day went normally, with most, if not all, the students wondering how the great uchiha was defeated by the fameless naruto.

I will be finishing this here...i have recently gotten the flu, so...yea...might prohibit my writing a bit, but, meh.

Now then. If you have any questions about this chapter leave a review and ill reply.

Till next time. This is Wolf, signing off.


	5. Author's note

Well...I'm not sure how to say this, but, it's pretty clear from the hiatus this story has been on its pretty much through.

I have both lost the plot that this story was following, and, due to my improved writing, find that when I was attempting to write this my level of skill was, to put it lightly, poor.

I'm not sure if I will try my hand at writing again, as I don't normally get ideas for plots, and as i'v said before in some of my reviews..I'm a reader, not a writer. I can notice the grammar mistakes of others...but putting together an intricate tale, one that changes the canon plot of something while also keeping to the general ideas a character had?

Not in my writing ability.

If you would like to attempt to fix this story, feel free to notify me, and i'll tell you the plot it was going to follow, as I'v love to see how it would turn out in the hands of a competent writer.

Aside from that, not much else to say.

Goodnight/day.


End file.
